ABS-CBN
Bolinao Electronics Corporation 1946–1953 (Original Version) 1946–1953 (Computer Version) The nucleus of ABS-CBN Corporation began in 1946 with Bolinao Electronics Corporation (BEC). BEC was established by James Lindenberg, one of the founding fathers of Philippine television, an American electronics engineer who went into radio equipment assembly and radio broadcasting. At that time, the largest media company was Manila Broadcasting, with DZRH as the leading radio station. In 1949, James Lindenberg shifted Bolinao to radio broadcasting with DZBC and masterminded the introduction of television to the country in 1953. Alto Broadcasting System 1953–1967 (Original Version) 1953 would be the first time the network's insignia would be shown. The original symbol of Alto Broadcasting System (ABS) was designed by Delfin F. Borrero, and it originally featured a rectangle enclosing a transmitter tower with a circle which represents its signals, and the legal name of ABS revolving around it, together with the Alto name and the legal name of ABS. 1953–1967 (Computer Version) Chronicle Broadcasting Network 1956–1967 (Original Version) 1956–1967 (Computer Version) The logo of Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. ABS-CBN 1961–1963 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS and CBN merged to form "ABS-CBN". The first logo of the newly-formed network consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". The symbol of ABS was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after two years. 1963–1967 In this logo, the ABS symbol used in 1953 was reintroduced (albeit being more simplified). The symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings (indicating the network having wider reach than it had in 1953), the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. 1967–2000 1967–1972 In 1967, the ABS-CBN logo was modified again, this time with a more refined feel. The ABS and CBN acronyms (with a modified Malayan typeface) are placed at the top and bottom of the symbol, respectively. The separation of the ABS and CBN names indicated that ABS-CBN was then owned by two families: the Quirinos, who own ABS, and the Lopezes, who own CBN. The number of rings were reduced to three (to represent the three major Philippine divisions, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao), the box gained sharper edges, and the triangle was replaced with a vertical line. This type of logo style would remain in use up to the present, undergoing three redesigns throughout its lifespan (occurring in 1986, 2000, and 2013). Abs cbn 1967 white.jpeg|An alternate version of the logo with a black box outline in place of the frame. Abs cbn 1967 alternate.jpg|An alternative version of the 1967 logo, wherein the rings and line were thinner, used alongside the 1986 logo and only appeared in several print ads. 1967 (prototype) During a short time in 1967, an early prototype of the above logo, which featured the ABS letters in its 1953 font (DK Carambola) and the CBN letters styled in its original form (Bank Gothic). The prototype was then discontinued, substituting the individual fonts for the Malayan-style typeface. However, it did make a small reappearance in the "Millennium Overture" in 2000 (shown on one of the flying TV screens) and network's 60th anniversary station ID in 2013 (shown on some of the many rings that formed the network's 60th anniversary logo). 1986–2000 In September 14, 1986, when ABS-CBN re-opened, the logo adopted for its rings the RGB (red-green-blue) colors that make up a pixel on a TV image, and later on, the network's now-signature colors. Also, the white frame was switched for a black box outline. This was also the first logo to be used in a horizontal format. ABS-CBN (1986) (Print).svg|Print version Abs cbn horizontal 1986.jpg|Horizontal version Abs cbn 1993 logo.jpg|In 1993, the "A" letter was slightly modified. Abs cbn 1996.jpg|In 1996, the ABS and CBN names were modified and the rings and box were tweaked to resemble the next logo. 2000–present 2000–2014 The logo was given one of its biggest revamps yet in 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The ABS and CBN names merged below, forming the name ABS-CBN, and was given a more refined version of its typeface, and the outlined black box encasing the rings and line (which retained their 1996 design) was removed and replaced by a grey square. The new logo reflected and signified ABS-CBN's new status as a media conglomerates reaching out to the entire world, investing not only in radio and TV broadcasting, but also in cinema, cable and UHF channels, music recording, international media, publishing, digital media, and other media platforms. ABS-CBN (2000) (Print).svg|Print version ABS-2000h.svg|Horizontal version Abs cbn 2000 white.svg|An alternative version of the logo was used in 2000 until 2004. 2014–present ABS-CBN (2014) (Print).svg|Print version ABSHorizontal-01.svg|Horizontal version In late 2013, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was originally launched as a secondary logo in October 7, 2013, and then as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. In February, the logo was launched on-air with a new, CGI-animated station ident and was adopted in the network's on-air graphics. *One Design PH *The story behind ABS-CBN's refreshed logo External links *ABS-CBN Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:ABS-CBN Category:1946 Category:Radio broadcasters Category:1953 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Manila Category:Quezon City Category:1956 Category:1961 Category:1960s Category:Lopez Group Category:1986 Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Unknown year throughout logo Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines